Graystripe
Graystripe is a long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes and a darker gray stripe running down his back. History In the Original Series Into the Wild : Graypaw meets Rusty on his first night out as an apprentice, when Rusty strays out of Twolegplace and gets into a light fight with him. Bluestar is impressed by how well Rusty fought, and asks him if he would like to join ThunderClan. At first, Graypaw protested, saying that he has no warrior blood in him, but Rusty says yes, and they quickly become great friends. Graypaw tells him about the forest, and helps him adjust to clan life. His mentor was Lionheart, and after he dies, he grieves for long period of time, but then gets over it, as he must help Ravenpaw escape Tigerclaw. It is unknown who his replacement mentor was. He and Firepaw succeed in getting Ravenpaw to Barley. He also fights in the short fight against ShadowClan, and Whitestorm tells Bluestar of their bravery in the fight, and the retrieving of the young kits, and are shortly after that made warriors, much to Sandpaw, and Dustpaw's dismay. The book ends with him, and Fireheart side-by-side during their vigil, as newly made warriors. Fire and Ice : He and Fireheart sit their vigil together, and later, Bluestar assigns Graystripe and Fireheart the task of bringing back WindClan, who were chased out by ShadowClan during Brokenstar's leadership. The two succeed, but on their way back from WindClan territory, they go through RiverClan territory and are attacked for trespassing. It is in this battle Graystripe accidentally kills a RiverClan warrior named Whiteclaw. Later in the book, Graystripe meets a RiverClan she-cat named Silverstream, with whom he has an illegitimate romance. Unfortunately, this causes him to distract himself from his apprentice, Brackenpaw, and to distance him from Fireheart, finally to the point that the two fight, and continue to drift apart as friends. Shortly after the fight, Bluestar forces them to go hunting together, and then later, in the fight with RiverClan, Silverstream does not recognize the young warrior, Fireheart, and prepares to leap on him, but Graystripe then yells out, "No! Silverstream!" but Fireheart knows how much he loves the slender RiverClan cat, and spares her life. Forest of Secrets : Graystripe continues meeting with Silverstream, against Fireheart's advice. Later, when the river is empty due to Twolegs catching the fish further upstream, he and Fireheart catch ThunderClan prey and give it to RiverClan. After a short time, Silverstream becomes pregnant with his kits. Although delighted, he knows the trouble this brings. He also continues to neglect Brackenpaw. Also in Forest of Secrets, Graystripe and Fireheart hear mewling from the river. They both cross into RiverClan territory to rescue two drowning kits, who turn out to be Mistyfoot's. Crookedstar thanks them grudgingly. Towards the end of the book, Graystripe meets with Silverstream again, but this time, her kits start to come. Fireheart discovers them and soon it is apparent that something is wrong with her kitting. Fireheart fetches Cinderpelt and she tries to save Silverstream. The two kits are saved, but Silverstream dies and Graystripe and Cinderpelt (the latter because she could not save Silverstream) are devastated. After a long conflict between RiverClan and ThunderClan over who will take the kits, Graystripe lets them go to RiverClan. It is only just before he takes them that he tells Fireheart that he is going with them to join RiverClan, much to Fireheart's dismay. Rising Storm : Graystripe does his best to remain loyal to RiverClan, but deep down he his loyalties still lie with ThunderClan. When a huge fire drives ThunderClan into RiverClan territory, Graystripe is ecstatic to see Fireheart again. He shows him proudly how well his kits, Featherkit and Stormkit, are doing. A Dangerous Path : Graystripe still struggles to remain loyal to RiverClan. Leopardstar is suspicious of him, and feels that he will betray them at some point. Soon, Leopardstar demands that ThunderClan repay RiverClan for shelter from the fire by giving up Sunningrocks. Naturally, ThunderClan refuses, and battle ensues. Graystripe finds that he cannot fight against ThunderClan. He turns on Leopardstar when she attacks Bluestar. In fury after the battle, Leopardstar exiles him from RiverClan. Graystripe goes back to ThunderClan, but most of the Clan members do not accept him. : Sandstorm, who is mad at Fireheart for not choosing her to mentor Tawnykit, spends a lot of time with Graystripe, and points this out loudly as often as she can. :Graystripe is one of the few "runners" that lure the dog pack to the gorge. : When Bluestar is dying after saving Fireheart from an attack by a dog pack, he keeps Tigerstar at bay, so Fireheart can share tongues with Bluestar one last time. The Darkest Hour : Now that Firestar is leader, the Clan becomes balanced and they begin to accept Graystripe again. Although happy, Graystripe is desperate to get information about his RiverClan kits. He is worried about them now that Tigerstar has taken over RiverClan. Firestar, Ravenpaw and Graystripe go into RiverClan territory, soon seeing that not only are Graystripe's kits to be killed, but so is Mistyfoot and Stonefur. The three of them bravely rescue them and bring them to ThunderClan for safety. Graystripe temporarily mentors Stormpaw while he stays in ThunderClan. Graystripe is delighted, but when RiverClan is freed from Tigerstar's clutches, his kits return to RiverClan. In the battle with BloodClan, he kills Darkstripe to protect Firestar. Graystripe becomes the new deputy of ThunderClan in the battle, just after Whitestorm dies. In the Super Edition Series Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : Graystripe was deputy when this book started. : When Firestar decided to tell someone about the journey he would be embarking on, Graystripe was one of the three cats he told, along with Sandstorm and Cinderpelt. Before Firestar could finish telling the four cats, Graystripe and Sandstorm accuse him of abandoning his Clan to return to his kittypet life, as that is what they believed he was going to tell them. : When Firestar left, Graystripe was left in charge of the Clan along with Cinderpelt until the Firestar and Sandstorm, who was chosen to accompany him, returned from rebuilding SkyClan. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : His kits, Feathertail and Stormfur, now warriors, went on a quest to find new territory for the Clans. Moonrise : He worries about Feathertail and Stormfur a lot now while Firestar worries about Squirrelpaw. He provides support for Firestar, as he is going through the same thing. Dawn : His son, Stormfur, returned from the sun-drown-place, and informed him about his daughter, Feathertail's, death. He took part a ThunderClan patrol to rescue ThunderClan cats Brightheart, Cloudtail, and Leafpool, along with Gorsetail of WindClan, Mistyfoot of RiverClan. Also among the cats rescued were Cody, a kittypet and many rogues including the RiverClan cats Hawkfrost and Mothwing's mother Sasha. Having rescued all the cats though, Graystripe couldn't escape in time and was captured by the Twolegs after getting trapped in their monster. In the Lost Warrior Series The Lost Warrior : In The Lost Warrior, Graystripe is determined not to live the life of a kittypet and get back to ThunderClan. One time he ended up getting into a fight with another kittypet named Duke, and lost. Then he met Millie, who told him that nobody ever won a fight against Duke. She led him back to his Twoleg nest. A few days later, Millie showed him a forest to make him happy. In that forest, Graystripe taught Millie how to hunt and fight. Eventually, Duke saw them practicing and taunted them. This time, it was three on two (Duke brought some of his friends with him). While Millie fights off Duke's friends, Graystripe aims for Duke. This time, he beats Duke. : Graystripe thinks he isn't a warrior anymore, until Silverstream appears to him in a dream and tells him to return to ThunderClan. Millie doesn't come to accompany him on his journey at first, but after ten days, she catches up to him. Until then, Graystripe is so lost that he wanders in circles for days, starving and hallucinating. He thinks he saw Firestar, then imagines he heard Sandstorm's, Cloudtail's, and Bluestar's voices. Millie's eventually gets louder than the rest of them. Millie wonders who Silverstream was, so Graystripe explains that she was his first mate, but died giving birth to his kits. He says he would never stop loving Silverstream, and that she would always be the true love of his life, but since he met Millie, he isn't lonely anymore. Millie says that if Graystripe needed help, he had her. Warrior's Refuge : Graystripe and Millie continue in their journey to find ThunderClan. He and Millie are separated in a corn field, after running from a huge monster. They are reunited by a small group of barn cats who were kicked out of their Twoleg's nest after their old owners died. The cats are Husker, his mate Moss, Moss' brother Splash,and their kits, Birdy, Pad, Raindrop, and Little Mew. After rescuing a female Twoleg kit, the Twolegs befriend the barn cats and care for them. Graystripe and Millie find the Great Sycamore tree, and Graystripe discovers the old ThunderClan camp, which is now deserted. Warrior's Return : Graystripe sees that ThunderClan's camp has been destroyed, and that only the medicine cats' den made it through. He and Millie go to the barn on WindClan territory, where they meet Ravenpaw and Barley, and they give him directions to where the Clans went. They go to Mac's Truckstop, where they meet a cat named Diesel. Graystripe is hit by a monster, and is wounded. The two stay at the truck stop while Graystripe heals. During this, Graystripe thinks of ways of how to tell Millie how he feels about her. He also soon becomes jealous of Diesel since he and Millie had became close friends. Graystripe later reveals his feelings to Millie and she feels the same towards him. After he heals, he and Millie ride on a monster to Sun-Drown-Place. After, they meet a rouge who tells them that he saw the Clans coming through. They arrive at the Clans' new home, and see the cats on the way to the Gathering. Then, before they go down, Graystripe asks Millie to be his mate, and she accepts. Then, they go to the island, and see the Clans. One mistake is that Tallstar is on the Great Oak, when it should be Onestar, as Graystripe comes back in The Sight, where Tallstar dies in Starlight. The last page shows Graystripe introducing Millie to the Clans. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :One of the cats at the Gathering notices an intruder, and at first no one knows who it is. But Firestar recognizes him as Graystripe. The Gathering is announced over so they can get Graystripe back to to the ThunderClan camp to rest. : He announces that he's taken Millie as his mate once he gets back to the ThunderClan camp. : After much deliberation, Firestar decides that Brambleclaw should remain as deputy for ThunderClan, given his familiarity of the new territory and the current state of ThunderClan. Graystripe agrees with this decision, stating that the journey back to the Clans has made him too tired to assume his deputy duties again. ''Dark River : Graystripe is the first to defend Millie when she decides to keep her name as her warrior name. Outcast : Graystripe serves as ThunderClan's deputy while Brambleclaw is journeying to the mountains. Graystripe's new mate Millie is also pregnant with his kits. Eclipse :Graystripe's mate, Millie, has her kits. Before the kits are born, Graystripe says to Jaypaw, "If you have to save the kits or Millie, save Millie." :This is a hint that he could be having flashbacks to when Silverstream had her kits, Feathertail and Stormfur. Their kits are born without a problem and they are named Bumblekit, Briarkit, and Blossomkit. :Other than that, Graystripe is usally seen on patrols. When the battle against WindClan happens, Firestar askes Graystripe to stay back and guard the camp. Graystripe seems relived since he wants to protect Millie. :He seems worried when Millie catches whitecough that she will die, thus sending him into another flashback to Silverstream. Long Shadows : It is stated when Millie and Briarkit have greencough and are moved to the abandoned twoleg place that he misses her and so do the healthy kits. When Millie was departing with the other sick cats, he had to be restrained from going to her. Family Members '''Mates:' :SilverstreamRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 36: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Millie: Living (As of Long Shadows) Daughters: :FeathertailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 38: Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting & StarClan member. :BlossomkitRevealed in Eclipse, pg 159: Living (As of Long Shadows) :BriarkitRevealed in Eclipse, pg 159: Living (As of Long Shadows) Sons: :StormfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 38: Living (As of Eclipse) :BumblekitRevealed in Eclipse, pg 159: Living (As of Long Shadows) Erin Hunter has also revealed that Patchpelt is Graystripe's father, and Willowpelt is Graystripe's mother. Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:Warrior's Refuge characters Category:Warrior's Return characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters